


Get the Star to the Top

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mixture of these prompts: <br/>Clint: adjusting to life at the Tower/Mansion<br/>Clint: holiday secret Santa exchange with Bruce<br/>Clint breaks his bow (or loses it somehow)<br/>anything Clint that has humor! drinking! possibly dancing Clint! :D</p>
<p>Clint's first Christmas with the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Star to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to hit all the prompts at least a little bit. And so, I tried for funny… I like to think that I am a funny person but I don’t know how well it translated for Clint (especially since this is my first foray into the fandom). And I’m not sure if the bow part works – I think everyone would have lots of materials available to them but oh well, this is what came to mind. But I think I did get the holiday schmoopyness that azuremonkey wanted. I really hope you like it honey. Happy Holidays!! Have a Happy and Healthy New Year!

When Clint woke up, crisp white sheets tucked loosely around his body, it was after 12 hours of being watched by nurses and doctors (11 of those hours he spent sleeping/unconscious – tomato, tomahto). He frowned when he remembered he was on the helicarrier instead of in the Avengers Tower that he’d come to know as home. The room was empty and quiet, except for the steady rhythm of the heart monitor to his right. Not having any personnel there when he woke up always amused Clint – it was how he knew his injuries weren’t life or career threatening (career threatening obviously being the more important of the two). If he woke up alone then there was no one to keep him in bed, meaning he had the chance to escape. Of course, there would be proper squawking and paperwork when the doctors ‘realized’ he was ‘missing’ but that wasn’t really his problem, was it? Clint wasted no time in unhooking the monitor and taking the catheter out of his hand that was connected to the bag of IV fluids. His hands and arms felt heavy, lead like, but they weren’t bandaged and still able to do what needed to be done. Once he was completely detached he swung his legs over the side of the bed ready to stand. Fully sitting up in the bed, Clint’s vision swam in front of him for a moment.

Reaching up to his head, he felt the bandage that was wrapped around him. ‘Oh yeah,’ he thought to himself as he put his feet on the ground. Even through thick socks, he could feel how cold the tile was underneath him. ‘Cut my ear pretty badly when I was thrown through that window.’ There was probably a light concussion thrown in for good measure but Clint knew he’d had worse. Nothing was going to stop him from getting out of medical bay.

The door to room swung open; slowly Clint turned to see who’s come in, hoping it wasn’t a doctor or worse, Coulson.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Bruce said with a tentative smile on his face. He stepped closer to the bed. Then realizing the heart monitor was off, frowned and asked, “The doctors said you could go?”

Waving off Bruce’s concern, Clint nodded and said, “Of course! It’s their Christmas present to me – not keeping me in here any longer than necessary.”

Bruce’s frown didn’t abate but he moved to the side of the bed and helped the archer to stand. “Where are your shoes?” he asked when he noticed Clint wasn’t wearing any. When Clint pointed to the corner where his shoes and jacket were lying on a chair, Bruce hesitated a moment before leaving Clint leaning heavily on the bed to grab them. “Sit back down for a moment and let’s get these on you. It’s too cold for you to be parading around in just socks.”

“If we’re parading anywhere, then I get to be on the float leading the band. Get me a bunch of baton twirlers in short skirts and we’re good to go.”

“Oh goodness, I think you may have been living with Tony for too long… he’s rubbing off on you, isn’t he?” Clint had only been living with Stark for about seven weeks (after holding out for ages, even once the team had solidified into a cohesive unit) but Bruce seemed legitimately concerned.

“Nah,” Clint joked back. “Ask, Tasha – I love baton twirlers and every year we find a way to watch the Macy’s Day Parade.” Bruce didn’t roll his eyes but Clint could tell he wanted to. “So, let’s get home shall we?” he asked once his laces were double knotted and he could stand without leaning on Bruce _and_ the bed.

When Bruce opened the door to the hall, Clint didn’t immediately move forward. Instead he leaned his head out and peeked into the hall to see who was there. From the archer’s actions, Bruce guessed, “They didn’t really release you, did they?”

Clint grinned and asked, “Are you going to force me back into bed?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Bruce felt a light flush creep up his neck. He didn’t rise to the bait but shook his head no and moved into the hall with Clint; he was never quite sure how to respond to the archer’s flirty tone. Pleased the halls were empty, both men headed towards the hanger so they could get a ride home. “So, how did it fall to you to come get me?” Clint wasn’t complaining but he hadn’t expected the scientist to come to his aide. Even Natasha didn’t always come to help him escape, though she was always there later to scare off the doctors who tried to threaten Clint with a longer in house stay even if it meant chaining him to the bed.

“Well, I was just coming to see how you were doing. The Hulk and I were pretty concerned when you got hurt and I needed to make sure you were ok.”

Clint nodded once, remembering how the Hulk had cradled him close when he’d followed through the window the day before. Some villain of the week had tried to simultaneously blow up the Manhattan, Brooklyn, Throgs Neck, Verrazano, and the Kosciusko Bridges, while minions of various make, shapes and sizes went after civilians in the street. Needless to say the entire team had been pretty busy so when Clint had been thrown through a window by one of said minions, he’d been surprised to see the Hulk a moment later.

With the arm he had thrown over Bruce’s shoulder, Clint tapped his shoulder. “It’s nice to know you care,” he said sincerely even if his tone was a little light. Bruce cleared his throat but didn’t respond. Reaching the jet, Clint let out a whistle when he spotted Natasha. “Ah, babe, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me.”

“Don’t call me babe,” the redhead reminded him for the umpteenth time, swatting him on the arm. Then she smiled, a small smile for anyone else but a full out grin for the Black Widow, at Bruce and thanked him for breaking the archer out. Bruce just shrugged and helped Clint onto the jet.

Once in the air, Clint seated in the back with Bruce in the seat next to him and Tasha piloting, Clint said, “Please tell me, Stark didn’t get all the decorating done without me.” While living with the rest of the Avengers wasn’t always easy (Steve and Thor were always eating everyone’s food even when they put ‘keep off’ notes on the containers and take-out boxes. Though Steve always looked so regretful afterward and no one could resist his kicked puppy look. It was easier to stay mad at Thor but not much.) Clint had been genuinely excited to spend the holidays with them.

He had a half memory of Christmas with his brother and parents before they died and he and Barney had been thrust into the system. While he remembered fearing his father before the crash, he remembered liking Christmas – the lights and presents and Santa making everything worth it and he had insisted to Tony that the tower be decorated from top to bottom. Immediately caving, Tony had Pepper spend butt loads of money on tinsel, ornaments, garlands and the like. They were all supposed to decorate the tree when they had been called out on the mission and Clint had ended up getting hurt.

“No, no,” Bruce assured. “The tree is still waiting for you-“ But then he cut off because he and Natasha had been out of the tower for a few hours to get Clint and everyone knew Tony wasn’t the most patient man. “Well, it was before we left.”

Clint pouted; already sure that Tony had gone ahead and finished without him. “Oh well,” he shrugged. “We still get have Secret Santa to look forward to and I guess that’ll make up for it.”

“I can always kill Stark, burn down the tree and get a new one for you to decorate,” Tasha offered from the pilot seat.

“Awe babe, I knew you loved me best!” Clint cheered back.

“Don’t call me babe,” Natasha scolded and Bruce laughed at the banter.

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked a moment later, his voice low even though he was sure Natasha could hear him anyway.

Clint grinned. “Yeah man, I’m fine, really.”

“Good, good,” Bruce bumped Clint’s shoulder gently with his own and then didn’t move away so that they continued to touch and share space and heat.

When they finally reached the tower Clint was bouncing in his seat, eager to see how the tree looked. “Come on,” he urged Bruce, practically pulling the scientist out of his seat. Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint’s behavior but quickly opened the hatch so he could escape the jet.

“Oh, hey, Katniss is back!” Tony called from where he and Pepper were sitting on the couch when Clint entered the tower. Behind him, the tree was bright with lights of every color of the rainbow. Clint wasn’t surprised but still a little bite of hurt went through him. As if reading his thoughts, Tony got up from the couch and grabbed something off the coffee table before walking over to Clint. “We saved the star for you,” he said holding out a large gold star that sparkled brightly in the light.

Clint smiled at Bruce and then Natasha. He looked past Tony to Pepper, Steve and Thor before turning back to the billionaire. “Can I shoot it to the top of the tree with my bow?”

“Hell yeah you can!” Tony roared, excited. He grabbed Clint’s arm and dragged him towards the tree. “Do it now!”

That caused Clint to pause. Turning slowly, eyebrow raised, he looked at Tasha. “Where is my bow?” Natasha just stared back and Clint knew; she didn’t need to say anything.

“Ah, shit…” Clint frowned. He hated when something happened to his bow. It made him feel like he was missing a limb even though he didn’t keep it on his person 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It was a part of him.

“Do not fear, man of hawk,” Thor said from across the room. “We shall get your mighty weapon repaired as soon as possible and then you will be able to shoot the tree.”

Everyone chuckled at Thor’s declaration, even Clint. “Sounds like a plan, man. The star doesn’t go up until my bow’s repaired.”

“Great!” Tony went back to the couch and held a hand out to Pepper. She looked at him with a raised brow for a moment before taking it and standing. “Jarvis!” Tony ordered. “Let’s get some Christmas music up in here. It’s time to party.”

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh. “Tony it is 11 o’clock in the morning.”

“Just getting in the holiday spirit Ms. Potts.” He leaned up and kissed her cheek as Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas is You started to play. Then he twirled her once before dipping her.

Like he had on the jet, Bruce nudged Clint’s shoulder with his own to get the archer to look at him. “I may have plundered some ornaments and things for a tree I set up in my lab… if you’re interested.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, surprised. Bruce nodded and headed towards the elevator, sure that Clint wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. “You’re awesome man!” Clint cheered, a step behind.

“Hey!” Tony called from the center of the room where he and Pepper had been joined by Steve and Thor. Natasha was standing to the side; she wasn’t dancing but it was clear the others amused her. “No leaving the party!”

“We’ll be back soon, Tony,” Bruce assured and pressed the button to go down to the lab.

“Fine but don’t you two do anything I wouldn’t do. I want my science bro back in one piece!” Pepper looked slightly scandalized and clapped a hand over Tony’s mouth.

“That doesn’t really leave a lot off limits, does it?” Clint teased back. The elevator doors shut between them just after Stark stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

“It’s a small tree,” Bruce said as they went down to the lower floor. “And I wasn’t able to sneak much away. When he’s determined, Tony has the eyes of a ha-“ Bruce cut himself off.

“Let’s not go with hawk,” Clint said with a chuckle. He gestured to himself and said, “We both know he’s not as good as all this.” Bruce gave him a subtle once over and hoped Clint didn’t really notice.

When they reached the lab, Clint ran over to the table that housed a small fake tree. (The one upstairs was real because Steve had insisted that real was the best way to go.) Next to the tree were one box of multicolored lights and a couple containers of ornaments.

“This is great man, thanks!” Clint tore the boxes open and lets the ornaments scatter across the table. He carefully arranged them in a pattern that Bruce couldn’t figure out before placing them on the tree. Once he was down with them he, just as carefully, put the lights on. When finished, he plugged the tree into the nearest outlet and let out squeak of happiness when all the tiny bulbs worked. “Beautiful!” Clint cheered. Behind him, Bruce nodded in agreement.

Done with the pilfered boxes, Clint tossed them in the garbage and then went to sit on a free chair. “I remember decorating the tree once with my family. Barney kept slapping at my hands when I wanted to put some decorations on but it was still a lot of fun.” Sitting on the edge of his desk, Bruce nodded. “This was way better!” Clint declared a moment later.

“Glad to hear it…” Silence fell between the two men but it was comfortable as they both looked at the tree and it’s blinking lights. “You know, you should change the bandages around your head, if you’re up to it.”

Clint reached up and touched the wrapping at his head as if he’d forgotten it was there. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” He stood up his seat and walked to where Bruce was perched. “I’ll head up to my room and take care of it.” He laid a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and let it linger.

“I could help you,” Bruce interjected.

“Nah, man. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ve got some sciencey stuff to do down here. Thanks again for the tree! I really appreciate it.” He squeezed Bruce’s shoulder once before striding back to the elevator.

Hours later when Bruce made his way up from his lab, Tony’s spontaneous party was in full swing. Food had been ordered, delivered and set up on a table against the wall. Everyone had a drink in hand, or in Thor’s case, both hands, and Bruce wasn’t sure Clint should be drinking so soon after being injured. But he decided to keep that bit of advice to himself.

“Hey, you’re back!” Clint materialized next to Bruce and bumped his hip.

“Well, I think Tony ordered Jarvis to start playing music in the lab so I figured it was time to come up.”

“Good, good! We needed you here man.” Clint grinned and Bruce mimicked the action but not to the same wattage. “It’s better when you’re here.” Clint’s smile faltered for a second when he realized what he’d said, a blush lighting up his cheeks. Then Clint realized that Bruce was holding something behind his back and easily moved to look. Bruce didn’t try to keep it hidden and just managed to not flinch when Clint exclaimed, “My bow!”

The music cut off in the room and everyone turned to look at Bruce. He raised a hand to the bank of neck and rubbed it nervously. “Uh, yeah… It’s not the one that’s broken. That’s getting fixed by S.H.I.E.L.D but… well I’m your Secret Santa and so, I got you an identical backup…” Clint was standing on the tip of his toes, reaching out for the bow, his excitement evident. “And I know you really wanna put the star up and there was no reason to wait if we didn’t have to… So, Merry Christmas… a few days early,” Bruce stuttered and held the bow out to Clint’s waiting hands.

“Thanks, man!” With one arm he reached up and hugged Bruce, pulling him in close. Bruce responded in kind, happy to have the archer’s body again his own. When Clint pulled away, far too soon for Bruce’s liking, his grin had grown and he grabbed an arrow and the star Tony had shown him earlier. Holding them with his bow, he muttered, “How hard can this be?”

“Come on, Katniss! Show us your stuff!” Tony cheered from the food table, sandwich in hand. Next to him, Pepper clapped her hands, excited to see Clint show off his skills. Steve and Thor echoed their encouragement.

It took a moment to get the star properly situated on the end of the arrow but once he did it was easy to get everything else in place. Finding the best place in the living room to stand took just a moment and then he was aiming and pulling back and the arrow was flying through the air to stick in the wall behind the tree and the star was in its destined place at the top of the tree. Everyone cheered at the successful shot and Clint threw his arms up in victory.

“Nicely done, Legolas,” Tony complimented before ordering the music back on and going back to his food.

Clint turned to Bruce. “That was great man!”

“That was all you, Clint,” Bruce demurred back.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t have done it without your gift. I’ve been trying to get a second bow for ages. The only time they give me a second one is if I’m needed for a mission and the first one is out of commision. They think I’m happy using a training bow in the range the rest of the time. But no…” he ran his fingers against the bow. “This is so much better.”

“Well, I think they were happy to give it to me and get me out of their lab. People are still pretty afraid of the hulk… I probably could have asked for more.”

“Nah, this is perfect. Thanks Bruce.” Clint took a small step forward into Bruce’s space. “Everything was perfect – you helping me out today, decorating the tree together, and now this.”

“Again, you decorated the tree all on your own.” Bruce stepped forward so there was barely a fists worth of space between him and the archer.

“Yeah, but you thought of setting it aside for me… I’m really happy to spend this Christmas with you.”

“Yeah?” Bruce questioned, the flush from earlier back with a vengeance, making all his skin feel hot. “Me too. I mean, I’m happy to spend the holidays with you.” He leaned forward slightly and before he could continue forward, Clint rushed forward to close the distance between them.

Bruce’s lips were soft against his own and when Clint pulled back, because he had to breath (although dying from kissing had to be one of the best ways to go) he murmured, “Best Christmas ever.” Then he wrapped one hand around Bruce’s neck, fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
